Save Me
by sadistic-anime lover
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia is a poor and nerdy girl. She has an abusive father that beats her constantly. She goes to a new and elite school from a scholarship called Fairy Tail Academy and meets a boy named Natsu. What will happen next?
1. Life Sucks

**Hello people! Well this is my first fanfic and I'm so excited because this is going to be a Nalu story because I love fairy tail and my fav characters are Natsu and Lucy. Anyways let's go on to the story, review and no flames.**

* * *

 **Why does my life suck. What did I do to deserve this. Mamma why did you leave us, why did you leave me?**

 **Currently I'm being beaten by my drunk father and called nasty names. I have cuts and bruises from my stomach down and a dislocated shoulder.**

 **"You worthless piece of shit for a daughter, why did you have to be born!"**

 **"Please daddy stop I'm sorry for whatever I did." Lucy cried.**

 **"Shut the fuck up, who asked you to speak!" He took his glass bottle and hit me on the leg with it.**

 **"Ahhhhh!" I scream while alcohol and blood flow down my leg.**

 **"You are so lucky you have to go to your new school tomorrow or else I would've done worse. And by the way if you tell anyone I will end your life." He gives me one last kick to the stomach and goes to his room.**

 **I walk up stairs with pain in every mussel of my body with my new injuries my father gave me. As I proceed down to my room I go to my bathroom and get a first aid kit to mend my wounds. I take the disinfecting cloth and rub it on my cuts and my bleeding leg. It really hurts and while I did this I cried, not only for the pain but for the fact that my father hates me this much. I finish my cleansing and bandage my leg and put band aids on my cuts. After 3 hours of crying I go to bed awaiting for a new day to start.**

'Will somebody Save me.'

* * *

 **I know its short but I promise that the other chapter will be longer. Also I'm giving a shout out to 'miserable rose' for helping me out. So i'll see you soon bye!**


	2. New school, New friend

I wake up to the familiar sound and smell of cars, alcohol, and garbage. The projects is the worst place you could live in, in this town. I stretch my arms knowing that my body is still sore from yesterday's beaten. I get out of bed limping my way to the bathroom and striped down to take a shower. After a few minutes I go down to my dresser and pick out my so called clothes for school. I picked out a grey ugly stained sweater that is a long sleeve and 5 times bigger than my size with sweat pants that are black baggy and long. I know that I'm suppose to wear the school uniforms but its too expensive for me to buy so I have to wear my regular clothes. Oh and the reason why the uniform is so expensive is because the school is an elite school and is the top school in all of japan. I was so Lucky and happy when I pass the scholarship and got in. Finally I put on my cheap dollar store glasses that I don't need and go downstairs. I go to the kitchen and grab a carton of milk and some cereal. Once I'm finish I grab my backpack, say by to mom and go to school.

It takes me an hour to get to school and its been 50 minutes. As I walk down I see limousines driving to the direction of the school.

"Wow." I say in awe.

10 minutes later...

"Yes I'm finally in school an- Oh my god."

The school has big black shiny gates with the fairy tail emblem on the middle and behind that are two castle like buildings and a garden in the middle of it full of cherry blossoms and exotic flowers. There is a statue at the front of the garden with a woman or little girl with long hair a dress and a bow on front with a big smile on her face which down below it says ' To our first Headmaster may you rest in peace Mavis Vermillion'. As I look at at the building I hear whispers of other students say things like-

"What is a commoner doing here." And "Ew where did she get those nasty clothes from, a garbage can."

I listen to the high class students until someone called out.

"What are you doing in our school you discusting creature go back to the rat hole you belong to!"

I stand there taking insult by insult by each and every student standing around me until someone with blue hair pulls me away from the crowd. She has shoulder length hair with a yellow head band, the school school uniform on, short and petite with black shoes on.

"Are you OK?" A warm hearted voice says to me.

"Yes and thanks for pulling me out back there." I said back to the short girl.

"I'm sorry for what happened back there with the students and all but I promise you that Most of them are not cruel and mean."

"Its OK and thanks again...um." I really don't know her name but she caught on and introduced herself.

"Oh how rude of me, my name is Levy McGarden and I'm a third year at this high school." She says happily.

"I'm Lucy Heartfilia the scholarship new girl and third year of this school too."

"Yay were in the same year and your new so I get to be your first friend." She said ecstatic.

"F-friend." I stuttered nervously and shocked that she wanted me to be her friend.

"Yeah of course , we are friends right." She replied with a little disappointment in her voice.

"Are you sure you want that because I might bring you down and I don't want you to suffer because of me."

"Of course I would want to be your friend Lu-chan!"

"OK." I said shyly, but on the inside I was super dupper happy that I made my first friend in years.

"Let's go to the opening ceremony or were gonna be late Lu-chan." She grabbed my hand once again and we head to the auditorium. But as we run I see a person with pink spiky hair looking at me.

* * *

We arrive at the opening ceremony and i see many students from different parts of japan arriving and sitting down at their seats. Many people start to stare at me like i was an animal or something. But who could blame them, i'm just a poor girl with dirty clothes that came from a thrift shop.

"Hurry up Lu-chan or all the good seats are gonna be taken." levy said in a hurry.

Well my staring got us to sit at the back row where i can barley see and for levy its a huge disadvantage. We sit for about 5 minutes talking about our favorite books and music and other stuff. I have a good feeling that Levy and i are going to be great friends. I hear the microphone on the stage go on and a little man that looks like he is in his late 50s comes out.

" Hello my children how was summer vacation." Many people responded as others cheered.

"Anyways for all the new students that don't know me my name is Makarov Dreyer but you can call me 'Gramps'."

"This year we have a scholarship student, she has stupendous grades and has pass the exam with the score of 99.99% Average."

Oh no please don't say my i chant 3 times.

" LUCY HEARTFILIA PLEASE COME UP TO THE STAGE!" Makarov yells.

Oh my god i have to go on stage looking like this with bad hair and clothes, Why me out of all people.

I get up and walk down the aisle with students whispering about my clothes and what is a girl like me coming to this school.

I come up on stage and go to the microphone.

"Hello my name is Lucy Heartfilia and I'm 16 years old in the third year." I said with a very low voice but everyone heard.

I get of of stage and some one trips me. I fall really hard on the floor and my wound an my leg reopened and blood started to gush out of it. Pain and tears come to my face and I see the person who tripped me and she had short entire hair and tons of makeup with the uniform on. While I was looking at her the last thing I saw was pink and everything went black.

* * *

 **Omg! What happened to Lucy? Who was that pinked haired guy? Who tripped her?**

 **Find out on the next chapter of "Save Me!"**

 **Review, Follow and remember no Flames.**


	3. Note

_**Hello guys this is sadistic-anime lover and the reason I rote this note is because for my next chapter of save me I'm going to need your help because I'm in writers block and I need to get this done so I can get a new story going or start of. So I'm going to need your help by giving suggestions on what I should do next.**_

 _ **P.S. : I might do a story on Lucy getting kicked out of team Natsu but with a twist and NALU of course!**_


	4. What happened next?

What happened? Where am I?

"Miss wake up."

I open my eyes and see a blinding light. As I adjust to it I see a white room with machines hooked up to me.

"Good your awake." I see a woman with long white hair and blue eyes that seems familiar looks at me with warm eyes.

"Hello I'm Mirajane Strauss and I'm your nurse for today and I'll be treating your wounds." She gives me a warm smile that can even make you crack.

"Wait, how did I end up in a hospital." I said very confused.

"Do you remember what happened before you blacked out."

I think about hat happened and remembered what happened.

"All I remember is that when I got out of stage someone tripped me which reopened my wound and after that I saw a glimpse of pink hair that I think was a boy."

"Omg maybe that pink thing was you savior." Mirajane said with her eyes shimmering in joy.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door and a boy with pink hair a white scaled muffler and tan skin came in and walked beside us.

"Excuse me I just wanted to know of she is going to be alright." The boy said.

I got a little frightened because I don't know who he is and he's asking if I'm alright. Out of no where levy slams the door open with some other people behind her and she rushes over to me and grips me into a bear hug.

"Lu-Chan! I was so worried for you and when you fell there was blood everywhere and I didn't know what to do and we saw glass inside-."

"Yeah I've been meaning to ask you how you got that wound and why is there glass inside." Mirajane interrupted.

Oh my god what should I say. I can't tell them that my dad is a sick bastard who is always drunk and beats me for no reason. OK. All I have to do is lie right?

"Um I fell down and my leg crashed down onto a glass bottle and I think that I missed one when I was treating and picking it out." I said nervously but I think they bought it.

"But Lu-Chan if Natsu would've never took you to the nurse office you would've bleed to death." Levy said almost in tears.

"Natsu?" I questioned.

"That's me." The boy with the pink hair said.

I was shocked and happy that this boy would bring me overt here then left me there to die. I looked at him and was about to thank him until another person came inside the room.

"Natsu~!" A girl with short white hair and blue eyes that looks familiar hooked onto Natsu and press her medium sized boobs on him.

For some reason I felt a pang on my chest when she did that. Also I can tell that she was bad news because of her looks that reminds me of the person that tripped me. And then I realized that it was her who did it and caused all of this pain. She then looked at me with a face of disgust that the others didn't catch. After that she put on a fake smile a walked over to me and gave me a hug. That's until she whispered something to my ear.

"You worthless piece of shit why did you have to live and not stay dead. You had to be the slut you are and steal my beloved Natsu away from me. I'm only going to tell you once. Stay. Away. From. Natsu. Or you'll die." She said with a menacing voice.

"Lissana why are you here." Natsu said in a cold tone. I wonder why?

"Baby don't be mean I just came here to check on this commoner and see if she can get more uglier than she already is. " She said. That's when I heard a loud slap from the room. It was mirajane who slapped Lissana on the face.

"What happened to you for you to be so cruel to this girl." Mirajane said with anger.

"Tsk,tsk,tsk. Oh big sister the only reason I'm not nice to her is because she is a slut and will take Natsu away from me." She said so innocently.

"You sick twisted bitch you will never have me and don't you ever call Lucy that again." Natsu said in raged.

As they argue I fell tears roll down my eyes and said something.

"Guys she's right I'm just some worthless human trash so I prefer that you all leave except for Mirajane and never speak to me please." They all look at me with a sad face and then a girl with scarlet hair spoke up and said.

"No matter what there will always be people that will be there for you." And then they walked out. The only people there were Natsu and Mirajane. Natsu gave me one look and started to head for the door.

"Wait." I said.

"Thank you Natsu so much for what you've done." I said genuinely thankful.

"Your welcome Lucy and I hope we can be great friends in the future." He said and walked out.

Friends with Natsu.

'I would like that.'

* * *

 _ **Hey guys and people of the world. I'm sorry that this is short but I ran out of ideas and I wanted to make the next chapter amazing so yeah. Also I want want to give a huge shout out to Nekogirl 15 for helping me out. Thanks girl. Seriously Almost the whole chapter was based on all her ideas and she deserve all the credit. So make sure that you read her stories and follow her.**_

 ** _Please review this chapter and follow me sadistic-anime lover San. No Flames._**


	5. Luce, what has he done to you?

¨.ucy...cy...LUCY!¨ The white haired beauty Mirajane shouted.

I opened my eyes to see a frustrated Mirajane in front of me.

¨Sorry Mira i'm just tired from yesterday.¨ I said.

Mira smiles back and responds.

¨Its ok. I only came here to tell you that your father is here to pick you up in a few minutes so i have to get you ready.¨ Mira says with a smile.

When i hear that my father is here to pick me up i freeze out of fear and Mira must've saw because she had a worried face on.

¨Are you ok Lucy?¨ Mira said in worry.

"Yes I'm ok i-" Lucy stops suddenly when a loud bang from the door opens with a man in front drunk and angry staring at Lucy. She noticed that its her father and tries to get up bit her injuries disabled her from it.

Jude ( Lucy's father) goes up to her and grabs her hair while dragging her out of the hospital.

"You worthless excuse for a daughter. If you can't handle a beaten then I will have to cause you more pain so you will learn!" Jude screams.

Lucy struggles and cries, not only because of her father but the pain she has on her wound that is reopened again.

As she was dragged away she heard familiar people coming her way. Then it all stopped. Everything turned black and all she remembered it was the same pink of hair and the warmth of a rough hand.

"Natsu."

* * *

 **NATSU'S POV**

The group and I decided to go see Lucy again. And of course Lissana had to come. I was watching the beautiful sky as we walked not aware of my surroundings and I bumped into a middled aged man with blonde hair that smelled of booze.

"Get the fuck out of my way" He said as he seemed to be in a hurry.

Of course being the all mighty Natsu Dragneel I didn't let that go and about to say something until I felt a hand on my shoulder and a dark purple aura surrounding it.

"Were you about to start confrontation Natsu?" It belonged to Erza.

"What are you talking about? Pfft confrontation, no I would never do that." I said very scared.

She gave a nod and we walked to the hospital. After a few heated arguments with Popsicle stick (gray) and erza beating us we finally got to our destination.

When we got to the entrance I heard screaming from a mans voice that sounded familiar and the voice of Lucy.

I rushed to the scene and saw the man that I bumped into earlier pulling Lucy by the hair and saying that she is a worthless daughter and giving her more pain. When I saw that a rage inside me boiled.

"Someone's got daddy troubles." Lissana out of no where said.

I ignored that comment and all I remember was connecting my fist to this mans face. He was unconscious and I grabbed Lucy bridal style and headed for the exit until Erza stopped me and said something.

"Natsu take Lucy to my dorm with Levy and make sides she safe while I handle this monstrosity." She said in pure anger and worry for her friend. After that all I heard was a my name from the beautiful girl I'm holding.

"Natsu."

 _'Luce, what has he done to you?'_


	6. New friends, Memories and Tears

**Sorry guys! I haven't been updating lately because I have writers block and I'm just to lazy. I hope you enjoy this chapter.:-)**

I wake up in a room that is red with a touch of blue and orange. As I try to get up I hear whispers of familiar voices.

"What do we do now That her father is in jail." A deep voice said.

"I don't know, maybe we can let her stay here with me and erza-chan." The voice that is Levy said.

"I agree that Lucy should stay with us and receive the proper hospitality and management here." The voice I recognized as the scarlet colored hair girl from yesterday.

Out of no where Natsu opened up the door with everybody else and came in.

"Ah Luce your awake. I was getting worried that you might not wake up." Natsu said with a grin of happiness.

 _'He was worried about me.'_

Blood rushed in my cheeks as I thought about what he said.

I was going to say something but was stopped by a death hug by Levy-chan.

"Lu-chan I was so worried about you!:'( "

"Thanks Levy." I said with a smile.

Soon my head was met with a girls chest and her squishing me hard against it.

"Thank god your OK." Erza said.

"We thought you were gone bunny girl." A boy or man? Said with long black hair and piercings all over him. Then another person answered.

"Yeah we were all worried especially flame-brain (Natsu)." He said. He had short spiky black hair kind of like Natsu's and wearing no shirt or pants. I looked away and pointed to his body. He looked down and noticed that there was nothing on him but boxers.

"What the hell! Why does this always happen!?" He screamed then frantically went searching for his clothes.

A tear slipped through my eye and then I started bawling. Everyone looked and smiled.

 _'I never felt so much love in my entire life except from my mother._

 _"T-thank y-you *sniff* so m-much for caring about me." I said._

 _"Of course we do Luce were all friends right?" Natsu said._

 _"Yeah we are all friends." I said with a bright smile happy that I have friends in just one day._

 _After that I learned that the people I talked to earlier names were Gray, Gajeel and Era. I love all of their personalities but Gajeel's a little hardcore._

 _As soon as everybody left to get food/dinner, the only ones there was Natsu and I._

 _"Luce what ice-princess (Gray) said was true. I was really worried about you." He said in a soft tone._

 _For some reason I felt doubtfulness and anger come in me._

 _"But why!" I screamed._

 _"We only knew each other for one day and suddenly you and everybody else wants to be friends with a piece of trash like me!" I screamed again._

 _"Lucy you are not Worthless! I've cared about you sense we met at the park 10 years ago." Natsu screamed and said._

 _Suddenly it was like a ton of memories and flashbacks came back with me as little girl playing with a little boy with pink hair and a white scaley scarf._

 _"Dragon boy." Was the only thing I said until I jumped on Natsu and embraced him in a big hug._

 _"You missed me Luce?"_

* * *

 **Hello Minna! Sorry again for taking so long to update.:-(**

 **School is over and you know what that means.**

 **SUMMER BREAK! :-D**

 **I have more time to update and gomenosai for not updating again.**

 **Next chapter. 'Remembering Me'**

 **Love you guys and review.**


	7. Remembering Me: Part 1

**Hi Minna. Sorry for taking so long to update. Please don't be mad.I'm going to make this chapter short because there are two parts to Remembering Me so enjoy.**

 **10 Years Ago...**

"wwwaaaahhhh! " Little Lucy cried.

"Why are you crying." A little boy with pink hair said.

"M-my mommy, I-I can't find h-her." She wailed.

"Don't worry we can find your mommy together." The boy said with a huge smile.

"Really?" Lucy said with a little hope in her voice.

"Yeah but first whats your name, I'm Natsu." Natsu asked.

"Lucy." Little Lucy said.

"Luigi that a weird name." Natsu said.

"Its Lucy!" She screamed in annoyance.

"Yeah, yeah let's go." Natsu said.

As Natsu and little Lucy went to go find her mom they talked and played in the same time while learning about each other.

"So Natsu why do you wear that scarf." Lucy asked.

"Well my dad gave it to me when I was a baby and I've kept it since." Natsu replied.

"Oh." Lucy said.

"So how did you lose your mom?"Natsu asked.

"Well my mommy were going to the park and I saw a butterfly so I chased after it and when I came back she was gone." Lucy said almost on the brink of tears.

"D-dont cry luce I'm not good with crying girls." Natsu said in a panic.

"I said my name is Lucy." Lucy said sucking back her tears."

"No,no it's a nickname I gave you luce." Natsu said while blushing.

Lucy blushed surprised that natsu gave her a nickname.

"Well then I'll call you Dragon boy since you remind me of a fire breathing Dragon." Lucy said excitedly.

"Ok it's a good thing I love dragons." Natsu said as him and Lucy laughed.

A few minutes later Natsu and Lucy found Lucy's mother and she thanked him for bringing her daughter back to her and invited him to dinner.

"Ok but can I ask my mom and dad to come." Natsu asked Lucy's mom.

"Yes we'll go with you." Lucy's mom layla said and offered.

As they headed there they played and laughed and soon arrived at the house. Natsu knocked on the door and it opened revealing a red spiky haired man with a very handsome face.

"Oh my God Igneel is that you!"Layla said while jumping on him.

"Layla I haven't seen you in forever!"Funeral replied back.

As they were greeting each other they heard running footsteps so they turned and saw a young woman with sliver white and blue hair charging towards them. Which resulted to her tearing Igneel away from layla **Hard** sending him flying God knows where into the house.

"Layla-chan I missed you so much!" The young woman Said while flopping on her.

"I missed you too Dena-chan!" Layla said as they both cried dramatically.

"You three know each other?" Lucy and Natsu asked at the same time.

"Yeah we knew each other since high school." Igneel said out nowhere.

"Anyways I didn't know you had a son Grandenna." Layla said.

"Well I didn't know you had a daughter." Grandenna replied.

"Well I wanted to invite Natsu to dinner with us and of course you can come." Layla said excitedly.

"Well what are we waiting for let's go." Grandenna said and pulled Layla and Lucy running to the house.

"Dad did mom always have this much energy." Natsu asked while sweat dropping.

"Yeah that's why I married her, but we got to catch up with them." Igneel said while running with Natsu.

As they got there a big mansion was right in front of them. What will be waiting for them when they get inside.

* * *

 **Cliffhanger! Hope you guys enjoy this chapter and please review and favorite+ follow me and this story also my other one that I just updated today too so thank you soon much for your support.**


	8. SNEAK PEEK OR PEAK

**OK I KNOW IVE BEEN SLACKING OFF ON THIS BUT I JUST FIXED MY COMPUTER SO YEAH YOU'LL BE GETTING A SNEAK PEEK OR PEAK AT THE NEXT CHAPTER AND YES I JUST SPOILED IT BUT HERE IT IS!**

* * *

"...W-...WAK-...WAKE THE FUCK UP YOU WHORE!" As I started to wake up a kick to my stomach was delivered to me by my father.

I gasp in pain unable to make a sound and I knew that there was gonna be a bruise there. He walked off with a bottle of liqour and slammed my bedroom door shut. As I got up I was trying to remeber something that I just could'nt figure out. I felt like it changed something in me like something big was gonna happen... I went to the bathroom and showered making sure all the dirt and blood came off my body. As i got out I put on an oversized green sweater that was dirtied with many stains and substances. I tried to find the best jeans that i could wear but there was no such luck for me so i wore my gray sweatpants. I didnt do much to hair but just put it into a messy bun and wore my glasses. I took my bookbag which I had for years and headed outside not saying goodbye to father.


End file.
